Reflection Reflected
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: I look straight ahead and there I see, my own self staring back at me. but it's no mirrror, for I know it's my child, trapped in a future still unknown and wild. They are, forever, my Refection Reflected. *based off the D2G kids... the _Real_ ones!*
1. New Begginings

Reflection Reflected part 1

Yet another 'fic' written under the heavy influence of a caffinated beverage. Yes, you are all doomed: I have seen the future! And I mean the future relative to my time, not this one... And the events of 2020 are quite fun indeed... my young cousin finally gets the concept of liking someone, I (sort of) learn to dance, yet another boy in the Ishida/Takaishi family has his midlife crisis at the age of eleven, This completely *random* kid shows up from nowhere, and... well, I've said too much already.

Note: this has been expanded from its original intentions… It now contains the events from roughly 3 weeks… Enjoy. Also, it has been updated, minus spelling/grammar mistakes, and there is now a character explanation tagged on as chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original digimon characters. However, Doki, Niru, etc. *are* copyrighted by us, and you must get our permission before using them. The events of this story are to take place 4 years after much of our story, in what could be defined as round or season 3... thus the characters are older, and seem out of character when compared to the younger selves. Nor do we own Matt… the blonde demon as many may call him (I can't write the more severe things here without changing it past PG-13… and also sorry Matt fans… we're all just really mad at him right now.) Oh, and I don't own Douglas Adams' Hitchhikers Guide series that I refer to so often throughout this story... but I am addicted to them. This will, when my whole story is together, be our third movie.

Contents Copyright © 2001 Neo! Anime, USA.

  
**Reflection _Reflected_**

By Lyra Kamiya

****

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Sure, he'd met her before... he knew enough to know her name; one of his uncles was the leader of the band to which her dad belonged, and his own mom was a backup singer for the group. One of his best friends was her cousin. But other than her name and those of her parents, he didn't know much about her.

Except that she was beautiful.

Actually, they had been on the same team before, digidestined team in fact, but that had been so long ago, and she had changed so much...

Besides, he couldn't appreciate her, back when he was only nine.

He was talking about, *of course*, Niru, or "Niri", Ichijouji. Her father was a genius, so she was in all the advanced classes. His own father was a major league basketball player who wasn't famous yet, so he was just another B student on the junior high co-ed basketball team.

Such was the life of Doki Takaishi. #A.N.: It's pronounced Doe-key #

His friends called him Dani, short for his middle name Daniel, saying it sounded "more American", since he came from a family of rock stars, roadies, a soccer star, a pro basketball player, and... a flower shop owner... He winced... he had nothing against his favorite aunt, but owning a flower shop isn't exactly a cool job... oh well.

What only a few of his friends knew of was his adventures in the digiworld, which had started over four years earlier, when he was still afraid of the dark. And so many other things.

He stopped to laugh at the thought. Looking back on it, 7 was no age to be afraid of anything, save death, especially for a digidestined. And it wasn't death you needed to fear, just what might come next... Being a digidestined means risking rotten choices, even for a 7 year old with the crest of honesty. His parents had made plenty of them...

Right now, he felt like he was one of them. He was too insane to exist.

He *had* been an accident, as his parents had so kindly not told him and left him to find out from his cousins. His parents had gotten married because he was going to be born... they were planning on marrying anyway, but his mother had wanted to shake Davis off her trail first... This plan failed miserably.

He shook his head trying to regain his thoughts. What had he been thinking about? Oh, yes...

Niru...

He had to be crazy. Or maybe someone spiked his slurpee. But he was actually going to the dance. And she was going to be there. And he was going to ask her to dance.

Not to *the* dance. That, he had already decided, would be suicide. and 11 and a half was not a good age to die. Nor was 7th grade a good time to do so. He was *only* in his second month of Jr. High... he still had at least 3 years left to live before high school. He knew he wouldn't survive through that... only crazy people like Aaron, Lyra, Chad, and his own parents could do that.

Suddenly he remembered he had just been complaining about his own insanity. This further verified his craziness.

Doki continued walking through the nearly deserted school. He had to find something before lunch period ended. You see, he was trying to decide what room he had left his brain in. Or maybe it was in one of his 200 pockets. At this point, he decided he had left it at home with his Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy books. Which might help explain his current dilemma involving a girl with blue hair.

He sighed. At least he still had his physical health, even if he had gone thoroughly mad.

**********

Niru splashed her face again. She *couldn't* of heard Karyn right. That kid in the hall couldn't have been him. Last time she had seen him, he was short, and adorable like a baby, and scared of half of the evil they faced, and...

Nine.

She slapped her forehead hard, and, satisfied that it did, in fact, hurt, and was, truly, wet, she realized why he didn't look the same.

It had been two years or more since she had previously seen the kid. And now he was tall, strong, brave, a good basketball player, and...

Cute.

Not the little kid "oh would you just look at him he's so adorable" type of cute like he used to be, but he wasn't exactly a drool over him for hours hunk either. Just... cute. And her best friends cousin. and going to the beginning-of-winter dance on the 20 somethingth or otherth that she had decided to go to just to laugh at her cousin and her best friend's older sister. _Karyn is never going to forgive me for those four hours..._ she giggled.

Niru, it seemed, had also left her mind with her Hitchhiker's Guide books. Because the girl whose blue hair bore a striking resemblance to that of her father in his youth except that it actually was befitting to her gender now had an ulterior motive for going to the dance.

She started laughing at her insanity harder than she knew she would be laughing at Lyra, Aaron, Jared, shoot -- all her friends, trying to dance, and walked out of the bathroom.

And into Doki Takaishi.

"Oh...." she said trying to regain her senses. "I'm sorry..."

"No... I should be," Doki commented, then held his hand out. "here... let me help you..." he paused as he spotted the deep blue hair and style that he knew all to well, "..up."

"Thanks..." she took his hand and pulled herself up. She looked up to see who she had run into. She stared shocked at the amber eyes that were unmistakable to anyone but him...

Doki was almost as shocked... he thought it might be her, but he wasn't sure until he saw her face. The eyes were of an even deeper blue than her hair... it was her. "Niri!" he said in shock upon seeing her face.

Niru hadn't fully re-collected before he said that. But the name Niri... what he had called her instead of Niru... he had given her that nickname when they were younger because he had found the "ru" on the end of her name to be difficult to say... he had had a speech disability at the time, but no more. "D-Dani!" she stuttered. Then, acting as if she had just now heard him call her Niri, she began laughing. "Still calling me that, huh? At least someone remembers my old nickname."

"Yeah, well... long time no see, anyway. Where've you been?"

"Oh... we moved back to Tamashi for a while... but dad got sick of it there and so now we're back in good old Odaiba."

"That's good," Doki smiled, trying to avoid blushing. _It has been a long time... she's not panicky anymore...,_ he thought, remembering her old personality. He looked back at her face and instantly was caught by her eyes. They were the same color as they had always been, but now they sparkled like the sun on water, but held the same mystery of the depths of the sea... where before they had been dull and lifeless. He was about to say something, but suddenly the end-of lunch bell caught him off guard. "Yo, we're still all digidestined," he quickly commented as she began to walk away. "Meet me outside the gym after school... maybe you can re-join us."

"Maybe... Thanks though.... Later," she smiled and hurried towards the stairs.

__

She sure *has* changed... she was always so quiet and reserved... and those eyes... they used to be nothing but color... now they look like the ocean... she was named well... he thought with a laugh. Her full name was Niru Umi, meaning "resembling the ocean". However, it had often been joked that it was because she *resembled* her father. "Hey Hanemon... you still okay in there?" he asked looking into a side pouch of his backpack as he walked out the door. His next class was in another building.

"Yeah... was that Niru you were talking to? Are we gonna get to see her again?" the baby digimon asked. Niru's digimon, Mayumon at her rookie level, had been good friends with Hanemon, and he wanted to get to talk to her again. he figured he might wanna be back to being Guinamon, his own rookie level, first.

"It was her. OK, hang on tight... it's gonna be a bumpy ride..." Doki laughed, eyeing the pole of the staircase that traveled half the way to the door of his next class.

"Oh no... Dani, you didn't wear your Soaping shoes, did you? And there are people everywhere! No, Dani!" Hanemon complained. The shoes that could act as rollerblades for grinding had become one of Doki's favorite things... but that couldn't stop Hanemon from dreading it.

"Here... we.... GO!!!!" Doki yelled, running for the bar and jumping onto the front edge.

"Dani!" and "Watch out, will ya?!" came from various people as he charged through the crowd on his way to the bar. it was nearly 60 feet long... a gold mine to any extreme sports lover.

"Hey, squirt... wait up!" Doki nearly lost his balance as he turned to see Aaron on the opposite bar, also grinding his way down it. Doki looked absolutely shocked as he saw that Aaron was wearing actual blades, not Soapers. "Life's short; live dangerously," Aaron recited while posing with a peace sign.

"Dude we are gonna get so busted. If the teachers ever stop doing this too," Doki smiled, then hopped off as he approached the bottom. Aaron's landing was less graceful. he attempted to jump off but instead fell forward, colliding with none other than Lyra and Kealdra Kamiya.

"Why you... get offa me," Lyra complained. "There are better ways of saying good afternoon to your best friend.

Keli, on the other hand, was appalled entirely at his behavior. "Rollerblades?! During school hours?! You are gonna be in so much trouble, ya Goma," she said, using the nickname so commonly given to class clowns. And… she was right.

"Kido-san!"

"Told ya."

"Come with me. You are headed for the principal's office, young man," Aaron gulped in response. Doki tried to sneak off, but the teacher had seen him. "And Mr. Takaishi... This is your last warning. Now get to class you three," he motioned to the twins and Doki, who quickly obliged.

**********

"Late, late, LATE!!!!" a girl with strawberry blond hair, a pink shirt, and khaki capris went racing through the hall in a panic. Her sunglasses fell from their place on her head to in front of her eyes, obstructing the vision of her eye that wasn't already covered by her bangs. "Crud! Wait, what the…" she came screeching to a halt on the overpass, and looked out toward the gym. "OK… there's Dani-kun. If he's not late… neither am I," she said before *calmly* continuing on her way. Suddenly, something, or rather someone, else near him caught her eye. A girl with hair that, to Erika, could only be described as "navy indigo" stood talking with him. And only one person in all of Tokyo had a family heritage weird enough to have that hair and in *that* style… some kind of "mix of a hind tapered cut, with a longer ponytail done in a half bun before left to hang in back," as her mom would put it. Erika went charging on towards the gym. She arrived in a huff, then set her sunglasses back on top her head and shook her bangs back into their rightful spot over her right eye before yelling frantically. "Niru-ko's back!! Niru-ko's back!!"

Everyone sweatdropped from watching her make sure she looked 'perfect' before giving them the good news. Then the information sunk in. "Where is she?" half the group asked.

"Oh… you mean I forgot to tell her she was back?" Aaron said sarcastically. Half the group glared at him.

"Outside, with Dani," Erika answered while staring Aaron down. Lyra set her basketball down and walked over and sat down on the bench by Aaron.

"Oh, Aaron-_'chan'_…" she said in the sweetest, most musical voice she could, as she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned towards him. Everyone else groaned, knowing what was in store for Aaron. And especially because she'd used the more affectionate "-chan"

"Yeah?" he replied with the world's dumbest grin.

"From… now… on… you tell us when a member of our group who had been gone for more than a month suddenly reappears. As her genetic cousin it is your duty to inform us of her whereabouts. GOT… IT…?" Lyra threatened, causing Kori and Re'i's eyes to go wide before they decided to scoot further away in their respective directions.

"Yes-um," he replied way to calmly for his own good. Everyone else had learned to recognize that voice as the one she used right before she was going to attempt to hurt someone. Aaron still didn't notice when his best friend was getting ready for a strangulation attempt on him. Either he was incredibly dense or he liked playing stupid. He was the local Goma… so the second option was fairly likely. Especially around Lyra, since they had been best friends for over nine years and had managed to live through practically everything together. Everyone had a sinking sensation for the last two or three years that Lyra would be Mrs. Kido within five years, though since she might as well have been the world record holder for most stubborn tomboy and Aaron just wasn't that kind of guy, neither one had even remotely hinted at that possibility. It had only been assumed because it seemed to be a common occurrence in Lyra's family… first her parents, then her aunt… if they were, a boy, a girl, and best friends, they were destined for each other… that was the Kamiya way. ( ^_^ wrath of the Kamiyas… lol)

Just as everyone, save Chad and his CD player, was breaking into laugh riots watching Aaron run circles around the gym with Lyra's hat in hand, Doki walked in… Niru in tow. "Hi, everyone…" Niru smiled.

"Yo," was the general response from the group, except for Kori, who only smiled, Chad, who did nothing, and Erika, who did her mom's classic freaky smile and said "WhyhelloNiruUmiKoIhaven'tseenyouinforever," in less than half a breath. Everyone gave Erika this blank look, sweatdropped ^_^ ' and ran over to Doki and Niru. 

After a short while of conversation from everyone but Chad (yes, Kori did come over and talk) the conversation somehow got pointed back at Doki. "So," Jennifer smiled, "You guys are probably gonna go back to being best friends again, huh?"

"Um…" recalling what they had been thinking before running into each other they each blushed lightly and coughed. Kylie Marie responded with a light cough, more of an attempt to suppress a laugh than anything else. Doki was also half Kamiya… Jennifer had practically suggested that Doki and Niru were about to turn into Romeo and Juliet or Tony and Maria, or Bonnie and Clyde (no, wait, that's something else…) but anyway, she had been accusing the two of a lot without even realizing it. "Yeah, I guess so," Niru finally said cheerfully after a long, uncomfortable silence. "We can, just, sort of, pick up where we left off." Suddenly she noticed everyone, even (world record!!!) Chad and Kori staring at her. "Um, I mean, all of us can is what I mean I mean geesh why does everything have to be about me and Dani-chan -- I mean -kun -- I mean not that that's a bad thing or a good thing I mean or well you know what I mean yeah, tell 'em Dani…" she put her hand behind her head in the classic 'I have no idea what the heck I just did' way and blushed =^_^=' because this was all rather embarrassing, having no idea what the heck you just did and such. Everyone again stared at her again in disbelief that she could get more out without breathing than Erika. Then they turned to Doki for a response.

"Um, yeah!" Doki sweatdropped and mirrored her pose. Everyone sat there dumbfounded.

"Alright…" Keiji mumbled. "Niru just proved for the first time in her life that she is my mom's niece, Dani proved that he is related to TK yet again, making him the only one still who is obviously 100% with the genetics he's supposed to have. And two other things: one, please Niru, don't give him some kinda dumb nickname like 'Oki-Doki' or something, and two, I'm outta here cause speaking of my mom, she called and she needs help with the groceries," he smiled. Everyone, except perhaps Niru, knew why his mom would need help with the groceries currently, since she was Yolei, who *never* needed help from anyone.

"Oh, you mean because she's going to have the baby?" Niru inquired. (did I seriously just use that word? And spell it right? I need to stop saying stuff about the Izumis then…)

Well, that blew the theory of her not knowing. "Um, yeah… it is… well, gotta go," Keiji sighed and wandered out of the gym.

Keli collapsed against the side of the bench, in between her sister and Re'i. She sighed quite loudly. The only problem is, Lyra and Keli had inherited another Kamiya curse… they sighed, and it sounded like "sigh". Therefore, Aaron always the an opportunity to make a joke. "Duck?" he replied. (do you get it? Yeah… it is dumb… and no duh, I don't own pokémon or any thing like that.) This was one of the few jokes that no one ever laughed at. Lyra reached over and 'claw' gripped Aaron's head. "Ok, ok, shutting up," he said, swatting her hand away. "There… happy Lyra-ko?" Lyra grinned in response.

Re'i finally spoke. "Where's the meeting this weekend? You know? The cover meeting so they don't know we're in the digiworld?" a cover up such as a study group was the only way some of them, like Jennifer, had of being able to go to the digital world. Everyone shrugged.

Niru looked around, and, satisfied that they weren't gonna volunteer this century, raised her hand. "I haven't *ever*, and besides maybe we can throw a party while we're at it!" No one objected to her idea. But how far from a party it'd be…

Next Chapter: Saturday Insanity—Takaishi Style

Tell me what you guys think! ^_^ Can you tell things got more hectic as we got older already? Yeah… well, the last chapter will scare you then… I know these are short chapters, but there will be 6 of them, and the whole thing was too long for one story (except by Logan's standards), and this was the only way to split it up… Review please!


	2. Saturday Insanity, Takaishi style!

Why hello everyone, and welcome back to Reflection Reflected. I bet you are all wondering why on earth I chose such a "deep" name for what appears to be a fairly lame humor and romance story… well, you'll see. We all are obviously a lot like our parents, so we may be considered their mirror… I will have to post the words to the song we wrote… you'd get it then. Well, Disclaimer: We don't own the original Digimon concepts and peoples, but we do own the new ones because everyone owns themselves. *sighs, hits Aaron on head before he can say duck* And © info can be found in the first chapter and the last one as well once I get it posted.

****

Reflection _Reflected_

By Lyra Kamiya

****

Chapter 2

Saturday Insanity… Takaishi style

Saturday…

Hikari Takaishi sat silently gazing out the window. A few light snowflakes danced through the air in contrast to the glistening bay in the distance. The snowflakes were not from a current snowfall… instead the light winds were blowing them off of local roofs. As the ocean glistened in the mid-morning sun, nothing could be heard but the distant squawking of seagulls.

"Naka! Naka-Bri! Do you know where my science book is?!"

And the local squawking of her son.

"No, Dani, I don't!" Naka replied.

"Guinamon, help me look! We're already late!"

Kari sighed gently as she listened to a scene unfold that had so often been her brother and herself… The book seemed to be lost beyond all hope, the sister appeared to be at fault, the brother and his digimon searched franticly for it. Kari didn't even have to turn to know its location, once she heard his bookbag hit the wall as he turned the hall corner.

"Doki…" he froze upon hearing his mother call his name. "Doki-kun… it's in your pack." He blinked twice, not knowing how she could tell that with her back turned away from him. He opened the top flap of his bag and looked inside… there was his science book. 

He grinned sheepishly and headed towards the door, "Arigato, Mama. Ja ne."

"Doki-kun… aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ahh, mom… aren't I too old for that?"

"Not that," she replied, holding up his D-watch. "This."

"How'd you…" he stuttered in shock at the idea of his mom knowing that he was still a destined… ^_^ '

"Your father was your age once."

"Arigato! Sayonara!" he called, racing out the door before she could finish.

"'Some things never change'," she recited with a sigh and turned back to the window. Something caught her eye… was that… a Veedramon? No… only rookies and below were allowed in the real world, and Veedramon were by no means tame, let alone a rookie or below. She looked back at where it had been… nothing. She shrugged and scanned the horizon. Wait… behind that building… a Snymon? As she watched, it faded away. "Oh no…" breathed. "Not again. Takeru… Takeru-chan! Call the others!"

**********

A few blocks away, on the third level of an apartment building, a girl with blue hair also stared out the window… but it wasn't the bay she was interested in. "Where is he…" she growled.

"Niru-ko… it's not the end of the world," Re'i pleaded as he watched her pace. She gave him an icy glare in response.

"I don't know… maybe we should be happy she's angry. It's a change from her old personality," Jennifer commented from her place on the back of a sofa. She was also met with a stare that could freeze a nova blast…

"Jen… _I _don't know why you're even here… None of the other older kids are." She snarled before looking back to the window.

"They'll be here at 2. It's 12:30… and my mom had a dentist appointment," Jennifer replied. Her mom was the dentist… and without a dad, Jennifer had to come early.

Kori glanced up from her seat in the corner chair, wiped a tear from her eye, adjusted her glasses, and then went to put her head back on her knees. Re'i glanced over long enough to blink twice and give her a questioning look. She smiled weekly, sighed, and hung her head. Re'i shrugged and was about to mention that they really needed to talk to Erika about how she was treating her sister, but Niru interrupted him before he even started.

"Dani-kun! Hurry up!" she was hanging halfway out the window yelling in an attempt to flag down a now very shocked Doki three floors below.

Moments later Doki arrived in the apartment still shaken by Niru's behavior. "What happened to the shy workaholic named Niru-Umi-ko?"

"She left. Why? You like her better?"

"No… I just think you need to find middle ground, Niri."

"Well…" Jennifer interrupted. "Two things, one… best friends," she winked, "shouldn't fight and two… I'm gonna call Keiji and tell him to open the gate so we can hang there until the others get here."

"Right then… I'll start the computer," Re'i responded. Niru took the opportunity to get mad at Jennifer. Kori looked up from the corner again.

"Oh… hi Dani," he glanced over and was about to return her greeting but she re-adjusted her glasses and put her head back down.

"Konnichi wa…" he said softly before collapsing with a sigh on the now-empty couch, exhausted from the half-mile run to get there.

"Yo… Keiji-kun," Jennifer said on the phone. "Could you open the gate?

(On the phone) " I'm sorry Jen-ko but I can't… I'll hit the program but we are in such a hurry… you'll have to hook it up from there," Keiji explained

"Where are you going?"

"The hospital."

"What!? Now? Today?!" she said loudly enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Yep I'm about to have a little sister but I'll try and be over by two anyway but bye!"

Jennifer silently set the phone back down.

"So…?" Doki asked.

"Izumi family, party of four," Jennifer grinned weakly.

"Oh…" came a nearly unanimous chorus from the room. Only Re'i was silent… he stared blankly at Jennifer out of question. Everyone else in the room did the same towards him.

"Anyway… what are we supposed to do now?" Niru asked quietly.

"Well… he did say that he was going to connect it… but that he wouldn't have time to hook it up and open it. I'm going to go round everyone up and see if any of them know how," Jennifer called, strolling out the door.

"We could do homework…" Doki joked, trying to lighten the mood. "But what would be the fun in that?"

"Well…" Ben shrugged, "Kori and I do have a spelling test Monday…"

"Homework?" Niru questioned.

"Homework," Re'i and Doki nodded.

Kori slowly got up, adjusted her glasses again, retrieved the spelling list from her bag, and walked to the table.

Doki sighed. "We have *got* to talk to Erika." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**********

Back at the Takaishis'…

"Hikari-chan, I can't get ahold of practically anyone," Takeru called across the house. "Sora said she'll be over in a few minutes… and Cody in half an hour, he's teaching Kendo. How'd you do?"

"Let me put it this way: Tai-in Kyoto for soccer. Matt and Ken are on tour with the rest of the band. Mimi is in the middle of a photo shoot, then she has about 10 hair appointments lined up. Davis- location unknown," she sighed. "Where's everyone else you called?"

"Joe is on one end of the hospital performing a surgery. Izzy and Yolei are on the other end."

"Oh… shhhhhhhoooot…" Kari changed her choice of words as Brianna walked into the room. "Naka-Bri," she used her nickname to get her attention, "we're in the middle of a near crisis here… I'm sorry… but we're going to be doing a lot of running around, and might loose track of time. Just tell us if we're ignoring you or *anything*, ok?"

"I know Ma-ma. Just one question… why are Karyn and I the only ones who aren't Digidestined?"

"Oh, Naka-chan…" Kari bit her lip, "I'm so sorry honey… I don't know why, but if there was anything, I mean *anything* that your father and I could do about it, we'd make sure you would be right there alongside your friends. But maybe it's for the best… it can be dangerous…" Kari struggled to comfort her.

"I know, Ma-ma. It's just kinda weird… I'm nine… Re'i and Kori are eight… they're destined and I'm not… oh well…" she walked away quietly.

"Takeru-chan," Kari whispered.

"I know… she's so much like you… but I seem to remember someone else who was like her at that age…" Kari gave him a questioning look. "The twins. Brianna will be just fine… you'll see."

"I hope so… but right now, there's something else I'm worried about," she said as she heard the quiet beeping of her D3.

"Oh…?" he said, looking at his own old digivice. His eyes got wide as dozens of dots flashed randomly across the screen.

"Us…" she whispered, watching a Parrotmon fly by then vanish.

**********

"Hey! Watch it, dad just bought that computer last week!"

"Yeah? Well…" Lyra complained moving the CPU to the floor, "this is what Keiji taught us to do, and we're doin' it."

"Dani… can you grab us an extension cord?" Keli sat furiously typing in some code. 

"Niru, does this thing have an infrared link? Otherwise we need to go online." Jared asked.

"I don't see one," Aaron said from behind the desk

"Oye… fabulous. Well, what' the password?" Keli said, poised to type it in

"*I'll* type it." Niru replied bluntly.

Utter chaos was breaking out in the Ichijoujis' living room. Never tell three Kamiyas, two Ishidas, and a Kido to set up a computer. The results can be more frightening then telling the entire Izumi family that they are free to do the same thing.

"Chad… pass me the Winbook (no I don't own them in general but we have a couple around here… that a good enough disclaimer?) I've gotta put up the page again," Kylie Marie snagged the laptop from her brother.

Throughout all of this, the younger members of the Digidestined stood in disbelief of the idea that any of their non-Keiji friends, except maybe Kylie Marie, knew how to do anything with a computer other than chat and play solitaire… Yet now they were practically creating a new Digi-port.

"Site loaded, KM?"

"Ready."

"Alright… www3…" she mumbled to herself, reciting the page that Keiji had created for emergency purposes only. No one had expected to have this be an emergency, but the moment their mom had left the house in a panic, the Kamiya kids has hurried over to the meeting, and everyone else had not been far behind, thanks to Jennifer. With one exception.

"It's 2:15… Jen-ko, where did you say she was?" Lyra growled

"Erika is at a photo shoot with her mother."

"Typical… we're in the middle of a digital crisis and she's off getting her hair done," Jared complained as he checked his D-watch hoping for a clue to her location. (dang just me or is he succeeding in turning into dad?)

"And where," KM mumbled, "Is this photo shoot?"

Jennifer gulped. "Nagasaki…" Everyone sighed.

"It's up! Okay… click this… group password… got it!" Keli exclaimed.

Everyone's attention was immediately returned to the screen. Keli hit the enter button one last time. The screen flashed twice, then a doorway appeared in the middle of the room. "Bingo," Doki commented, preparing to step through.

"Who said that? You? Alright, which prize do you want?" Aaron joked. He was received by the standard hit on the head that Lyra always gave him when he did something stupid. "Okay, fine. Let's just go already.

Next Chapter: We'll Find the Answer

Ok, so that wasn't quite as long as the last one… but still, um… what was I gonna say? Oh well… If I may add another note, although I know you're sick of them, next chapter we start having battles… so now its gonna be a triple genre… geesh… well, review please!


	3. Past in Present

Yeah, yeah, I know I said this chapter was gonna be called something else but when I got it typed up I realized exactly how complex the next few events were and figured that ya know what? I'm gonna split this up a little more. The majority of this is battles and complexities… but who's that in the shadows with a… crocodile? Oh well… and thanks those few who reviewed my stories ^_^ ' but hey at least some people did… It makes me feel that life is worth living… I'm sorry I'm just a fairly depressed person over here… I write and draw to escape life… because most of my family is gone and my three best friends ditched me… (starts crying) *sniff, sniff* … And I haven't heard from them in two years… and… and… Alan where the hell are you?!!!!!????!!!???? Okay… sorry about that… ^_^ ' (notices pool of tears surrounding her) oops… there I went again… oh well… ^_^ ''' um… on with the story…?

Disclaimer: No I don't own digimon (sorry for copying ya on this boombubble!, but) if I did then I would've fired them all for episode 50 and started work on animating my story… lol… ^_^' 

© Info can be found in the first and last chapters.

****

Reflection _Reflected_

By Lyra Kamiya

****

Chapter 3

Past in Present

"Alright. We have no access to the digital world currently, so we are practically powerless. I say practically because we have the kids. We may not have our digimon, but they do. TK, pass me the phone."

"But Sora, they're all at Ken's house."

"They couldn't *all* be… mine were still home when I left… and they weren't due over there until 2…"

"Sorry Sora, but I saw them run past an hour ago, right before you got here."

"Besides, its 2:30."

Sora, Cody, Kari, and Takeru were all gathered around the Takaishis' kitchen table. "Wait a second… Mimi said she had a photo shoot, right Hikari-chan? Then Erika might be with her," Takeru said, attempting to be helpful.

"Well, you'll have to run fast to get her… the girl *can* powerwalk… woo," Brianna said, looking out the window in the next room.

"*What?!*" the adults all turned and looked out the nearest window. There was Keiji running at top speed down the street, computer in hand, and Erika PowerWalking at an equal pace, both heading towards the apartment building that the Ichijoujis lived in…

"So Mimi's photo shoot let out. But what is Keiji doing out there," Kari said, looking at the phone. "We would have gotten a call if his parents were back from the hospital."

"Well… maybe the kids know something we don't…" Cody said. "It must have always seemed that way to our parents… they had no clue what we must always be up to."

Takeru silently watched the two kids meet at the nearest intersection then disappear around the corner. "All I know is that the neighbors are gonna think that Niru is having a block party… this makes probably 14 kids that have converged on that apartment," he complained.

"Fourteen? Have that many become digidestined? I knew about the first nine, and that Niru and maybe Kori had joined them, but who else?" Cody was stumped to the identity of the remaining two.

Kari nearly burst out laughing. "There was 10 to begin with… a girl named Jennifer, and then there are actually a couple of kids from the US - - Willis' kids - - and there may be another kid, but there was actually *thirteen* last time I checked." Cody continued to stare blankly. Finally, Sora stepped in.

"Cody, I can't believe you don't know that your own son is a destined!" Cody gave them all a look that no one would have seen from his younger self.

"Re'i? *Re'i*? My little 'Ben'? A destined?!" a chorus of blank stares came from the room, followed by a round of laughter.

"Cody, you're kidding, right?" Kari sweatdropped as he shook his head. "You always were used to mysterious things… oh well."

"But like I said," Cody said after a long silence, "maybe they know something we don't… digimon randomly appearing usually starts from the digital end… maybe that's where everyone is." Everyone nodded in agreement. "*sigh*… at least this solves the mystery of what Re'i has been doing every weekend when he says he's going to a study group."

**********

Meanwhile…

"Oh, man… this place *is* in serious trouble, isn't it?" Niru awed. Their world was currently a mess, but there was something clearly wrong with the digital world.

"What's happening to it…"

"It's like, a hurricane hit the middle of the forest…"

"Let's get moving. We'll figure out what happened if we go to the least obvious place. It's always worked before, hasn't it?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah…" Keli answered. "But sis… where do we start? Everything seems to be destroyed."

"Well… that place looks fairly normal. Conspicuous out here. We might wanna start there." Aaron, of course. *_* he pointed towards a large hill that was still surrounded by a great deal of trees.

Everyone else sweatdropped. "That… might be a good thing to do," Rajamon mumbled.

They all turned and began the trek. Over head the blue midday sky was ripped often by lightning bolts that appeared from no where… they formed the shape of a giant, misshapen dome, centering over the destination of the digidestined… And things from earth would randomly appear as well… A Parrotmon soared towards the edge of the invisible barrier, and, as Re'i and Kori watched while marching silently forward, reached the barrier and disappeared. It reappeared moments later, a few dozen feet further along its path. Another shock spread across the enclosure, outlining it in the shape of a colossal forcefield… The two youngest digidestined and their digimon stared in awe as the disturbance faded away into the rest of the sky, only to re-appear with the next electrical strike. As this bolt raced high over their heads, they nodded to each other before sprinting back towards their companions. There was something wrong here… Deathly wrong…

**********

Also Meanwhile…

"Hello! Niru?! Dani?! Re'i?! Anyone?!"

"Keiji… it's hopeless. They left without us."

Keiji stood occasionally pounding on the door hollering for admittance into the Ichijoujis' home… but no one was answering. Erika leaned against the opposite wall, applying lipgloss and watching the pathetic-ness that was the young Izumi boy… "C'mon, guys! This isn't funny anymore!" he turned to Erika and sighed. "Mom and Dad were quite upset that I wanted to leave… and now it's for nothing…"

"Hang on a second…" Erika walked over, glanced through one of the windows, and then tried the door. I wouldn't open. She removed a hairpin from her head, and swiftly unlocked the door with it. She then pulled out her mirror and carefully replaced the pin before opening the door casually. "After you…"

Keiji stared in shock. "Girl… you would make one heck of a criminal…"

"Bobby pins. Stylish, fashionable, affordable, and very useful," she shrugged. Kawausomon cocked an eyebrow at her (to the best of her ability.) Last time she had checked, stylish and fashionable meant the same thing. "Hey, look. The computers on and the gates still open." Again he was shocked… before his eyes, Erika had transformed from fashion queen to burglar and back, and now she was all cool about it. He already knew he couldn't understand most girls… he now changed this too *all* as a mental note.

"Well then, don't you think we best go through and catch up?" Erika shrugged and nodded at once as a response, then stepped up too the computer, typed a password, and put her hand to the computer screen. Kawausomon climbed up onto the chair beside the desk and placed one of her 'flippers' to the screen as well. The room seemed to grow dark as the screen glowed then disintegrated under their touch before absorbing them into itself. 

Then everything returned too normal. Keiji let his eyes readjust. He was alone in the room. This gave him a moment to think. Did he really want to go risk his life right now? When he returned home, chances were about a hundred-to-one that he'd have a sister waiting for him either there or at the hospital. But if he went into the digital world now… he might not return… "Hello? Keiji, I do believe we should be following her." 

He sighed and came out of the corner he had been standing in then typed his own password. "The things I do… You know what, Shadowmon? Kylie Marie and Lyra are right… I am crazy. I risk my life for two worlds every day. I just *love* being important," he said dryly and tapped the screen to join his companions.

**********

"That's it then. If we can't do anything, then we have to go get the kids so they can!"

"Takeru, I'm all for that… but there is a small problem," Sora sighed.

"Which is…?"

"Take a look at your digivice." He complied. He saw a dot in a location approximate to Ken's apartment disappear. "My best guess is that was Erika. Another person did the same thing in the same location a few seconds ago."

"Well," Cody said. "If they're all in the digital world now, then there's obviously a port there."

"Except we don't know the passwords."

"Right."

"Well… whatever the kids are gonna do, knowing them they'll do it soon," Kari said hopefully. "We always fixed things in the past… and they've managed to do a lot too… I know for a fact that there were some time warps that Izzy and Yolei didn't tell us about a while back, and the kids fixed that."

"The worlds couldn't be in better hands," Sora smiled.

***********

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard someone yell."

"Troymon… you're just hearing things."

"No, really Kylie Marie. I heard something."

"Me too," Guinamon agreed. Doki and Kylie Marie, who were walking slightly behind the rest of the group, turned to see what the source of the problem was.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE WAIT UP ALREADY!" Lutramon yelled after them.

"Hey… you guys made it!" Ausimon hopped over.

"Yes… why didn't you wait for us?" Erika demanded.

"A little thing called saving the world," Lyra replied dryly.

"Before bedtime!" Aaron, of course. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Miki-kun…" Keli used his Japanese name to express her anxiety. "In case you haven't noticed…"

Jared finished for her. "It's been over a decade since that show went off the air."

"So…?"

"You're insane," Jennifer clarified.

"Yep."

"That just proves it," Foximon decided.

"Yo, Keiji… shouldn't you be at the hospital still?" Kylie Marie asked. She seemed just as annoyed as usual with his existence, and clearly wasn't pleased with him coming.

Keiji grinned then replied, "Well, there are some things just as important as being there for it when your family adds a person. Like saving the world and… being around you." Everyone who heard him groaned.

"Are we sure his dad's not your coach?" Bitokumon asked.

"Yeah… hey, don't get me involved in these conversations!" Kamemon snapped at him.

"Kamemon, don't hurt Bitokumon, and speaking of which," Kori turned to the 'anteater', "we should be nice to him even if he is mentally unstable," she finished.

"Say… Erika, you might wanna watch out… looks like Kori is getting a little fight in her… she called someone mentally unstable."

"Other than herself? The girl really should seek psychological help, she clearly is depressed. *sigh*… why did *I* have to have the odd family? One half of us is so cool, and the other is, well, her and dad."

"How do you think I feel? I have Jared!"

"And I have him *plus* Lyra and Karyn!" Keli added. Lyra became fairly annoyed with this then began quarreling with her sister.

"Um…" ^ ; ^' (----- everyone)

"Would you two kindly KNOCK IT OFF!" they halted. "Thank you." ^_^ (Erika… her mom at heart. Like most the of us girls.)

"We should get moving…" Re'i mumbled.

"I'm all for that."

"Let's go!"

**********

The hill that served as their destination loomed over them. They all stood in the forest waiting for the perfect time… It was late in the day now… the sun lay low in the east, opposite of in the real world. "It sort of reminds me of Mt. Minoaroshi…"

"Except non-volcanic."

"We're gonna need to attack that place… its obvious that it's the source… it's the only place on the ground those lightning bolts have been hitting."

"Maybe it's not lighting. I think it may be the power source to that force field or whatever it is."

"Well, its obvious that the forcefield thing is the problem anyway… it looks like its expanding, and everything outside of it is fine until it reaches it. And whenever something hits it, it disappears for a moment."

"Most likely into our world. Alright then, we need to attack. Most of us should go one way and attack head on, and the rest should attack from behind in a second wave. Any volunteers for the second wave?" four hands went up, followed by the paw or wing of their corresponding digimon. "Alright then. You go around back and wait till we've digivolved and attacked to do anything. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go."

**********

"Guys… are you there… Kamemon? Niru? Erika? Re'i?" Kori panicked.

"Kori-ko, is that you?"

"Jennifer! Where's everyone else?"

"Still unconscious I think." Suddenly the faint sound of music went through the air. "Except Chad."

"Where's Foximon… and, and, where's Kamemon?" she started to cry.

"They're over there." Kori looked over and say what might be a dimly lit hallway. The digimon were on the other side.

"Kamemon! Kamemon, are you okay?!" Kori ran towards her digimon, but was stopped by Jennifer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… I don't know if they can hear us, but Jared was conscious earlier, then he tried to go over there. Now…" she motioned to him, now collapsed on the floor and barely breathing.

"What happened?"

"It's an electrified forcefield. Not enough to kill him or most digimon, but you're smaller and don't have data like a digimon does… It might finish you to touch it."

"Keiji… you're gonna kill *me* if you don't me next time you decide you're alive," Jennifer complained.

"How'd we get in here?"

"No idea. Last I remember, our digimon digivolved and then someone tried to attack us… I guess they succeeded."

"I'm not completely sure, but I think they have a digivolution detector. Its doesn't work inside the walls of this place or past about 250 meters out of here… I think it runs on the same power as the forcefield… there's a generator not too far from here… in the building… but it seems to have fairly good shielding, would be fairly hard to damage. And once it was destroyed, this building collapsed."

"If you can figure all that out from here? Can you tell any of the kids that weren't trapped? If there were any…" she trailed off.

"I can't send anything out of here, but not all of us got captured. Wouldn't you know, the moment Aaron volunteers for something it saves his life. Oh well…"

**********

"How are we supposed to get them out of there?"

"No clue. Man, we're just a couple of guys… we need the others to help us." (they finally admitted our superiority!)

"But, they ran off. We need to find them first."

"Fine. Meet you back here in 10 minutes."

"Got it," Aaron said as he and Doki walked off to find the other two remaining humans of the group.

Next Chapter: We'll Find the Answer

Thanx ya'll fer readin' this… I'm in a rather good mood today because it's my (our rather our, Keli & my) birthday! Yes, April 24, 2001… we're turning 14… well, relative to our life… ^_^' We're not gonna be born for another 2 years by time's standards though… oye… stupid time warps. But I'm also quite happy because now that I'm 14 I get to date. No big whoop for me, you'd expect, right? Get ready for the next two or three chapters then… lol, this is gonna be good. Ah what the heck I'll load them now. Oh, and thanx Troymon for reviewing all my stories! Luv ya all! ^_~ 


	4. We'll Find the Answer

First of all, something I forgot to add last chapter… sorry that I took so long getting these up, I've had them finished (except this one) for a week… I just was too busy reading Genesis (go Logan!) and trying to save my spanish grade at the same time… very difficult, especially when you like reading stories and hate spanish classes. Spanigh itself I don't mind, but… *sigh* …

I feel that I must warn you all that this is more of a romance chapter… its fairly deep with family ties as well… and it also is another song adaption (Aaron and his singing obsession… lol) I'm hoping I can get more people to read this… It's also a slight bit longer than the last 3… well, here's chapter 4. (Actually it's the longest chapter in the whole freakin' series. So far…)

Disclaimer: I think you get the point by now that I don't own digimon and do own Digidestiny… whatever… © is in chapters 1 and 6. Oh… and I don't own BSB or their songs.

****

Reflection _Reflected_

By Lyra Kamiya

****

Chapter 4

We'll Find the Answer

That evening…

Niru had climbed up onto a branch and was now sitting there, crying. Mayumon and long since decided that right now there was no way to cheer her up. Doki tried to get her attention; this too failed.

Meanwhile, Aaron had realized that Lyra was also quite upset. She continued to mope around in a depressed sort of way. Finally she leaned back against a tree and sighed.

__

All of us are sad at the capture of their companions, but the girls just seemed to be taking it harder, he thought. To him this was especially surprising about Lyra. Niru used to be fairly easily upsettable, but he had known Lyra since they were 7, and she had only cried three times; once because she was happy, once because she thought Naka was going to die, and once shortly after he had met her when Keiji had knocked her off a jungle gym into a pole, making her unconscious. He stopped at that thought… _That's really when we became friends…_ Before that they were friends, but at the moment he had helped her up, stopped the others from laughing, and managed to get Keiji of all people to get the nurse, they truly became best friends. He sat against a tree nearby and waited for Doki to return. "So, you find her?" he asked

"Yeah…" Doki replied. "She's right over there, in a tree, being _really_ upset."

"So… Look at Lyra. Nothing even seemed to phase her 'till now…."

"I have a feeling that if anyone but the three of us had remained, she wouldn't be acting like that. I've seen her like this before, but she normally doesn't like people, especially not her brother, seeing her like this. I can see why it's upsetting them though… the digimon just digivolved and then they were attacked… nothing could of even seen them."

"They probably had some kind of digivolution detector." Aaron sighed. "What are we gonna do about them?" he motioned towards where the girls were sulking.

"I dunno… know any good songs? I know Lyra likes it when you sing. Always cheered her up when she was younger. I don't know what to do about Niru though."

"Actually… I bet I know what to do…. And it might work on Niru too… you need to join the band, by the way." Doki blinked. "You may be 6 years younger than us, but with the famous Yamato Ishida for an uncle, you should be fairly good."

Doki gave him a puzzled look. "And what about the girls?"

Aaron blinked twice. "Oh, yeah…" Doki nearly face-faulted. "I've got an idea… com'ere."

Before long the guys had a plan that would hopefully get the girls in a good enough mood to convince them that they needed to 'go back in there, and attack!'. Aaron wandered over to the area where Lyra was leaning against a tree. "Hey, Lyra, I…"

"What are you all happy about?" she snarled.

"Oh…kay…" he trailed off.

"Just go away… the others are gone, and I want to be alone."

"Do you? Somehow I think you'd be rather upset if _I_ had been captured."

"Not really…" she replied shakily. He smirked. "Oh, just leave me alone!"

Lyra walked up to a spot near an old fire ring. She took off her coat, wadded it up, and threw it to the ground before collapsing and using it for a pillow.

"We're gonna have to attack, you know…"

"Shut up, Mr. Smiles…"

Aaron sighed and began to carry out the plan. He sat down by the tree nearest her, and began singing…

"You see me sitting here, this smile upon my face," he grinned as Lyra gave him a dirty look. "The time has come - but you know that it's not to late," she pushed her head under her jacket to cover her ears. "There's been too many things, and together _we_ have seen, it's not that hard if we start to believe," she pulls her head back out from under the "pillow" and looks over at Aaron before burring her face in her arms on top of the coat. "And we're not gonna take anymore!" he said, standing up. Suddenly he realized that she was crying, "Can we try to erase all the pain..." he sang more quietly. "So please..." he whispered, then walked over to where she was laying, and sat beside her.

__

~~Show me a reason, give me a sign~~ "Listen... Lyra... are you okay?" he said. (music playing in background is actually what he is thinking)

__

~~Tell me the way we fall outta line~~ "What the heck did I do wrong? You're only this upset when I screw up."

__

~~Is it today...~~ "Aaron... this is worse than anything we've ever been through. At least all the other times we've had everybody here to do battle. Now..." She sighed.

__

~~Or is it tonight?~~ "It's just us...." she trailed off. "Well, and Niru and Doki... but they're still so young..."

__

~~We'll find... the answer to our lives.~~ "So were we once. We can do this... and they can help."

"I'm not sure Aaron..." she said then began to cry again.

*Meanwhile*

"Niri-ko...." Doki said. He had just climbed unto the branch beside her. "You know, you're right." He then began to sing the next verse of the song, which startled Niru because she hadn't heard him sing before... (Boy, can he sing now ^_^ whoo… cool little cousin.)

"This World is not at ease... We seem to hide the truth..." he admitted to her.

"But then..." she said, looking thoughtful, "there's only **so much _we_ can really do!**" she snarled back at his seeming arrogance, and turned away. _Why is he singing this… and why am I actually following along with it?_

"It's up to you and me... to face our _destiny..._" Niru looked back towards him with a look of question on her face. "Know you'll resist, but lets take a stand."

"We're not gonna take anymore… Can we try to erase all the pain?" She finished as she motioned to Lyra crying not far away as Aaron sat trying to decide what to do to comfort her. "So please… Show me a reason, give me sign…." She pleaded.

"Tell me the way we fall out of line," Doki joined in. _What did we all do to deserve this… she shouldn't be stuck suffering here…_ "Is it today, or is it tonight…"

"Don't worry," he smiled before completing the chorus, "We'll find… the answer to our lives."

*Back on the ground*

"So…" Lyra opened her eyes at word and turned to see Aaron beside her on the ground, mimicking her pose with a fake 'blubbering' look on his face. "…tell me why we have to cry," he smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek, "and not try…" She began to sit up, and so did he in response. "When there's so many things we can do to help this troubled world start anew…" Lyra slid her D-watch off her wrist and held it in her hand looking at it.

"Alright… we've gotta do something… Now lets figure out what!" she proclaimed. Ausimon responded with a cheer that was echoed by the remaining 'troops'. This was then followed by a round of laughter as Doki nearly tumbled by his perch in the tree.

"Dani-chan…" Niru laughed, then stopped and sat stunned for a moment before hopping off her branch to the ground. _Did I…call him "chan"?… Why…? No, it's nothing…_

**********

The next morning…

Everyone forgot about the song as they all rejoined and came up with a plan of attack. As they got to the gate, Lyra became unsure again and stopped… then remembered the song.

"I need a reason, I need a sign…" she whispered.

Doki responded with the next line as Guinamon fluttered over and landed on his head. "There's no turning back…"

"I'm here by your side," Aaron cut him off halfway through the line and gently took Lyra's hand.

Her eyes darted to her hand then back to the D-watch in her other hand. Chocamon stood silently studying the look of decision on her humans face.

Niru decided she'd join in the spirit of things. "Is it today, or is maybe tonight…" she glanced over at Lyra and Aaron, then Doki, and he reached to take her hand. He stopped though, not knowing whether he should or not… They're friendship was too precious for him to try to risk, so he did nothing. Aaron and Lyra glanced at them and then at each other, before deciding to both smirk and blush at once, then look away.

"We'll find, the answer to our lives!" Lyra called out, raising her D-watch high in the air as a sign of "attack" to the others.

~~Show me the way, give me a sign

~~Tell me the way we fall out of line

~~Is it today, is it tonight…

~~The answer to our lives~~

They charged through the gate and upon reaching the other side their digimon immediately digivolved. They all ran straight in to the awaiting battle…

**********

"Alright, we've gotta get in there, and the fastest way would be straight through that door. I'm only leaning towards going through it because they would expect us to come in through a different route," Lyra said, trying to come up with an idea. They had originally planned on going straight through the gate, but they got there and were stopped by the small problem of the door not opening.

"If we digivolve, they'll know were out here," Guinamon complained.

"That's how they got the others," Mayumon agreed. "We hadn't digivolved yet so they couldn't find us."

Niru sighed. "That still leaves the problem of the force field. If it isn't shut down soon, the other digimon will still keep appearing in our world."

"You've gotta wonder how chaotic things have gotten back on earth, with monsters suddenly appearing from nowhere," Aaron said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Doki commented, "But they're probably all used to it by now, even though it's been a few years since it's happened."

"A few?! Dani, 18 is not a few. Eighteen is enough years for there to be lots of people your age and older who have only heard about digimon, and never lived through one of the breakouts."

"Lyra's right. The force field has to go," Chocamon flapped her wings to emphasize her point.

"E… we might wanna get inside first…" Everyone sweatdropped as they realized the truth.

"Ausimon does have a point."

"Oh shut up, Aaron."

"Lyra, will you just chill out?"

"Chill?! Chill?!! My twin sister, best friends, and little brother are all trapped inside there, and you expect me to act normal? I can't deal with this kind of stress! I know, it used to be, I'd be *fine* with it, but you know what? I'm sick of being little miss 'lets go charge into battle now!'. Why? Maybe because I've been having to hide behind a shield this whole time. Every time one of you got injured or we had a close call but it turned out ok, I couldn't help but think that maybe next time we wouldn't be so lucky," Lyra bit her lip as the tears welled up in her eyes. "And every time one of you got captured, I just wanted to cry because I thought I might never see them again. But I couldn't cry… I had to be the strong, dependable leader whether I could handle it or not. I had to stay strong so everyone had someone to turn to. But who could I turn to? With my parents, mom was the heart of the destined and dad was the soul. I have to be both… and I have no one whose shoulder I can cry on. And the whole time… you just sit there making jokes." She scowled through blurry eyes at Aaron who stared shocked at her speech, then collapsed to the ground. Aaron dropped to his knees beside her.

"Yo, guys, back up a little bit… she needs air…" he motioned for Doki and Niru to move. "Lyra-ko? Are you gonna be alright?"

"I've… never seen her like this…" Doki stared in awe at his older cousin who was in the midst of an emotional breakdown.

"She's trapped inside there… Keli… she can survive on her own… I know that… but we've never been separated for this long unless we wanted to be…"

"So is my sister…" Chocamon sympathized. Rajamon was nearly her sister, and their bond was similar to that of the twins.

"You can cry on my shoulder," Aaron said with a laugh. "Come on… we went through this last night… I'll be here… so will Chocamon… and once we get Keli back, she will be too."

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" a voice called from the bushes. Aaron and Lyra both stood up, Lyra quickly putting her hat back on exactly as she standardly placed it. Niru and Doki also turned towards the source of the voice. Their digimon all stood or hovered ready to fight, expecting a battle. "Whoa… what in the digiworld do you think you're doing? I'm not going to attack!" a boy who appeared to be about 14 stepped out from the shade. "I'm Minashigo Mitsudono," he said in a digimon type accent, "I take it you are the other humans that have been around here. I thought there may be more of you… but any other humans is good enough, I suppose."

"But that means… 'Orphan' Minashigo means orphan," Niru puzzled. "Why would anyone name their kid orphan? And Mitsudo is destiny, so…"

"You're Orphan of Destiny?" Guinamon finished.

"Yes, that is what my name means. Do you like it? I chose it myself… I had hoped that it would be considered a proper name, but I was not sure, because I have had no contact with other humans, at least not that I can remember."

"Um… dude, you might wanna start over, 'cause I dunno about them, but I didn't catch *any* of that because frankly, ya sound like our grammar teacher," Aaron complained, to which he received an elbow in the side courtesy of Niru.

"What my friend means, is we're in the middle of a social and actual emergency, so could you please help us?" she corrected Aaron.

"Of course we will, won't we Minashigo?" the digimon who was standing beside him commented. He looked a little like a crocodile, just from his snout, but it was shorter and his skin transitioned into a fur, making him look like some kind of a Gabumon. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said when he saw the stares he was getting. His voice sounded slightly muffled, but they guessed it might be in part from the bandana he had around his neck. Maybe it was too tight. "I'm Nazomon," he explained. "I'm Minashigo's digimon. You'll have to excuse his perfect grammar, but I'm about the only thing he's been around for the last 6 years or so."

"Alright," Ausimon responded. "Um… you know anything about force fields? Or perhaps about what's in that cave?

"I'm not entirely sure… but maybe I can help you…"

**********

"So we can get in through there? But they'll see us…"

"Ahh… you always over-estimate our enemies, Niru. They don't know that we realized they had a digivolution detector. So we technically have the advantage."

"Yes, that is correct Aaron. We may be able to get in without notice. However, first we shall need a distraction. One of you need to go to the other side and digivolve to draw their attention away from this location." Everyone sweatdropped at Minashigo's again *perfect* grammar.

"I'll volunteer," Doki raised his hand. "Guinamon is the fastest of our digimon once he's digivolved. And once you're all inside you can digivolve without detection."

"No, you can't go. What if something happened to you," Niru pleaded.

"Niri… something could happen to any of us. But they'll all agree that I'm most capable of this."

"Well," Chocamon sulked, "Rajamon would be better, but… she's not here. *sigh*"

"Duck?"

"Aaron, say that one more time and I swear I'll feed you to the Gesomon," Lyra scowled.

"Soko-dokey," he responded with what she normally used to say okay. Mayumon sweatdropped as she watched Lyra continue to glare at Aaron.

"Guys! If we're gonna do this, lets do this!" she complained.

"Alright. Doki…"

"Call me Dani, please."

"Dani, you take Guinamon and have him digivolve. Lead them away from here, but do not let them come over here. We will go inside and digivolve once we are there. Everyone have their instructions?"

Everyone nodded. Doki started walking towards the front of the cave/castle or whatever it was supposed to be. Moments later the rest of the group heard a distant call… "Guinamon, digivolve to… Aereomon!" moments later they heard the gate burst open, followed by much yelling and screaming.

"That's out cue…" Lyra smirked then began to push against the wall where Minashigo had shown them. Niru and Aaron quickly helped, then the digimon and finally Minashigo. All of them together managed to push through the wall.

"Lets go!" they raced in to the building and hid behind a wall. "You three know what to do?"

"Chocamon, digivolve to… Houmon!"

"Ausimon, digivolve to… Tobumon!"

"Mayumon digivolve to… Chochomon!"

"Lets get moving before they stop chasing Dani… c'mon!" they headed out towards the front part of the cave.

"Somehow… this reminds me of either a dungeon or my old school in the US…" Lyra sighed.

"All I know is… we better start moving faster."

"Why do you say that, Niru?"

"Dani's back!"

"You go on ahead," Minashigo motioned and spun around. "I will stay here and guard… or just fight," he corrected himself as he saw the approaching 'army'. "Nazomon!"

"Right! Nazomon… digivolve to… Wanimon!!"

The passageway was filled with both the 'army' of virus digimon and the huge alligator digimon that Nazomon had become.

"Let's run! Dani, I thought you were gonna lead them *away* from us?" Aaron complained.

"Yeah, well… the detector has better speed than we do."

"Aaaaah!"

"That was Minashigo!" Niru turned to look behind them.

"He'll probably get thrown in with the others. I think I know where they're at, but we'll have to get them later."

"Why? Oh…"

"Because now… we gotta fight," Lyra snarled as the gang of virus digimon surrounded them.

**********

Later…

"This is a fine mess we've got ourselves into," Aaron struggled to catch his breath as he watched his and the others' digimon battle. All but one digimon, who they couldn't identify, had been defeated. But this digimon was clearly an ultimate or even a mega…

"It's too strong… how the hell are we gonna beat 'em…" Lyra panted.

"I'd suggest DNA, but… those two haven't even found their partners yet, and our are both locked up."

Lyra nodded, thinking of Kylie Marie and Jared both locked away somewhere, far from their digimon let alone their friends who were now struggling to save them. "Death Thorn!" the attack rang out from another side of the clearing.

"LYRA!" Aaron yelled as he tackled her, shoving her from the path of the mis-aimed attack and narrowly being missed at the same time.

"Shit… excuse my language on this, but ARE YOU INSANE?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Aaron grinned in response, his D-watch glowing from his wrist like the crests of old. "Just the honorable thing to do, I guess."

"That's it!"

"What?!" Doki and Niru raced over.

"Aaron, what if Jared's only your partner for champion level DNA digivolving? And the same with KM and me?" Lyra commented as she changed the mode of her D-watch to reveal her crest, which had activated during one of their earliest digital adventures. "And you said yourself that neither of them have found their *champion* level DNA partners," she motioned towards Doki and Niru.

"So what if," Doki continued Lyra's thoughts, "Niri and I are partners?"

"That could be," she agreed. "And maybe your digimon can DNA together from Ultimate," she looked at Aaron and Lyra.

"But can't digimon only DNA from one level? Just from champion?"

"My uncles' digimon DNA digivolved from Mega with each other, and you think they only can from Champion?!" Doki complained.

"It's worth a shot…" Lyra stood up with her D-watch glowing and thrust it into the air. "Houmon!" she called, "We're gonna try something! Digivolve!"

"You too, Tobumon!" Aaron echoed.

"Houmon, digivolve to…"

"Washimon!"

"Tobumon, digivolve to…"

"Thundermon!"

"Aereomon, we're gonna try something too!" Doki yelled to his partner.

"Try and digivolve *with* Aereomon, okay, Chochomon?" Niru yelled in unison.

The two pairs of digimon nodded to each other in response to the plan. Lyra stepped closer to Aaron, ready to fight alongside him if their digimon were successful in uniting. Niru stood just as intent on the battle. She blushed as she felt Doki take her hand. "For luck," he answered her questioning look. "Alright!" he yelled.

"Let's do this!" Aaron called into the evening air. (in some crazy accent he'd picked up from a movie the year before.)

The four digimon went spiraling in pairs through the sky. "It's working…" Lyra whispered hopefully.

"It has to," Aaron responded to the universe. "Or else nothing will…"

Next Chapter: Never Lost but Still Found

Ya-ha! I have succeeded in creating a cliff-hanger worthy of the original show! Not that that's saying much with the track record 01 and 02 have… you wanna know what happens next? Well… yer gonna have to wait until the next one. Lol. Have fun! Until then, heiwa! ^_~


	5. Never Lost but Still Found

Houston, we have… a longer chapter!

Hi! I have been forced to expand the story yet again! Ya-ha! Okay… ^_^' enough with my insanity, that's Eric's job… but anywhosamajig, this is probably the cheapest sounding chapter so far, but it really demonstrates our personalities! (can someone say to much caffine?) Oh well. I hope you guys like it, ignoring the cheesyness. And oh dear I left you with a cliff hanger last time, didn't I? Well then you're probably not even reading this authors note. Oh well. And also oh well that this ended up being the longest chapter… I might have gone over-board, but then again… length isn't always a bad thing. And sorry if this gets confusing… but it does. Complain if you must, and maybe I'll try to get it less confusing.

Disclaimer: original digimon schtuff? Not mine. This schtuff? Mine! Copyright junk is in the first and last chapters. Oh, and I said it last chapter, but I don't own BSB or their songs. Although one of my friends wants to… (Raye… cool it girl…)

****

Reflection _Reflected_

By Lyra Kamiya

****

Chapter 5

Never Lost but Still Found

"Washimon…"

"Thundermon…"

"DNA digivolve to…"

the other pair began…

"Aereomon…"

"Chochomon…"

"DNA digivolve to…"

"Sensuimon!!" the first completed.

"Nijimon!!" Aereomon and Chochomon called as one.

Instantly all of the humans' senses were overloaded. This is what Lyra had been afraid of… This was a huge battle, and Niru and Doki were not used to the partnership that the DNA digivolution brought between the humans, unlike she and Aaron. But it was even overwhelming to her… she saw Aaron take a step back too. It had hit her with a jolt… mentally speaking, she was now as tied with Aaron and his digimon as she had always been with her own, though here the it was magnified, but the effects were mostly temporary and would fade after the battle. Nearly instantaneously she felt her heartbeat and breathing synchronize with his… she looked over to Niru and Doki, who were already fully aware again and attacking… surprising, since the effects were disorienting, but understandable for the two of them… both of them had had special parents… Doki's mother was one of the strongest digidestined ever, and his dad was fairly strong as well, and Niru's father had been bearer of the dark digivice… she had the strength to be evil, but not the heart. Suddenly a new sensation hit Lyra… not just her heartbeat and breathing, but now also her thoughts were synchronized with Aaron's… _It wasn't like this when Houmon digivolved with Equimon_, she thought, then felt an answer from Aaron…

__

'I know what you mean… I was expecting the heart rate thing… but I could never here your brother's thoughts' 

Well, Aaron, she returned, _this could be either a good thing *or* a bad thing. For now, let's make it good. _

'Good plan.' This was gonna get confusing… she couldn't tell which thoughts were hers and which were his. "Sensuimon! Attack, now!" They yelled simultaneously. 

__

This isn't at all like with KM… Lyra kept thinking. _We took turns attacking. It's like Aaron and I were connected anyway, and this just made us even closer… they're both my best friends, so why is this so different? Maybe it's just because they're at Ultimate… so they're sort of like a mega…_Aaron grinned at her and she sweatdropped realizing that he had heard everything she had just thought. 

__

'I think you're right… on the us having a bond anyway thing' he responded. An involuntary blush went on Lyra's face at the tone of his 'voice'… Normally this wouldn't be hard for her to hide, but the same thing happened to him… they were connected completely right now… 

"Dodge, Sensuimon! Niru, Dani! Look out! Have Nijimon attack from behind!" they continued to speak in sync with one another. _This is majorly weird…_

'Yeah… cool, huh?' she sighed, forcing him to too from their synchronized breathing. _'OK, *now* I agree it's weird… I'm starting to see myself as slightly annoying.' _She sighed again, again making him do the same. _'Quit that, will you?'_ she grinned evilly at him then motioned back towards the battle.

Niru and Doki were having there own problems. Though they weren't *completely* connected like the others were currently, because it was partially because of the level thing, they weren't used to it since it was the first DNA for both of them. Doki was getting slightly nervous about it… feeling your best friend's heart beating next to yours can be fairly odd no matter what… and he was also catching clips of what Niru was thinking. He wondered if she could hear him. _Niri-ko… can you hear me?_

She jumped and looked at him. _'What? Can you hear me? Why am I thinking instead of talking?' _Doki heard only about three-quarters of what she had thought, but at least he knew that she could hear him too. 

__

Niri… we need to have Nijimon attack from behind while Sensuimon creates a distraction… he concentrated. "Nijimon! Go left and attack!" he yelled, and she joined in halfway through. 

__

'Dani-chan? Is that you? Of course… only you call me Niri… I can't hear everything… attack? Is that what? Or distraction… I'm so confused…' 

He bit his lip nervously as he heard her thought. Again, he didn't catch everything, but he definitely heard the confused part. And when she added chan to his name. He started tasting blood from his lip and decided he should stop, then he decided to simplify the message.. _*They* will distract. *We* will attack. From behind._ The last part wasn't as important, so it didn't matter if she had heard it or not. 

'_I get it…'_ she replied as he saw her face light up in recognition.

__

NOW, they all thought at once. Sensuimon called out its attack, hitting the opponent correctly to blind it. Nijimon came up from behind. "Rainbow light!" it called, striking their enemy, who yelled in pain before disintegrating.

"Go for the power unit!" Aaron and Lyra yelled after the digimon.

"It'll knock out the forcefield!" Doki and Niru quickly added.

"Where's it at?" both (or all four) digimon asked.

"No clue… guys, take Nijimon and find the others. Get them out of here. Then we'll just destroy the whole place." Though the comment came from both Lyra and Aaron, it was clear that at least the last bit was Lyra's doing. Or maybe not… Aaron had been acting differently lately anyway.

"Got it!" the younger kids responded, then they and their digimon went off through a passageway.

"Niru-ko! Dani!"

"Kylie Marie?" the two asked in unison when the heard a voice from one of the walls.

"We're all here," Re'i's voice answered.

"Our digimon are on the other side of the hall," Erika explained.

"Dani? Niru? Where are Guinamon and Mayumon?" Foximon's voice came from the other wall.

"We're both here," Nijimon replied.

"Wow…" Samuimon near-whispered. "You guys are *one* digimon now?"

"Yeah, they are," the kids said, slightly annoyed. "We gotta get you outta there… Lyra and Aaron are lookin' to have Sensuimon blow the place up.

"They got DNA too? Whadda bout me?" Jared whined, annoyed. (and annoyingly)

"Who cares what happens to you. Whadda 'bout me?" KM asked.

"That's later!" Jennifer yelled. "Now we gotta get out!"

"Beats us how," Niru and Doki said.

Minashigo's voice floated from the back of the hall. "They had better not just blow the whole place up. They have to destroy the forcefield generator before our 'cages' will open."

"You know where it is?"

"Um…" he said in a way very unlike himself. "Yeah… there's a hidden door at the end of this hall… go up the stairs, go left then right… it should be there…"

"You know sumthin' that we should know?"

"Just that Niru's father can explain it better than me."

"My… dad…?" she managed to stutter without Doki joining in for once. "So, you're…"

"I was one of the children of darkness."

"You're almost a brother to me then…" her breathing quickened, making Doki more nervous as his followed suit.

"Family reunions later!" Lutramon hollered, sensing the nervousness. "Right now you gotta save our be-hinds."

"Yes, now go!" Minashigo called after them.

__

You know who he reminds me of? Doki asked.

__

'Sadly enough, since I haven't even met Piximon.'

Man… we have been wired together, haven't we?

'Turn left. And I guess so…I just hope its not permanent.'

What would be wrong with that?

'I guess it would be fairly handy for math tests… but I dunno… it'd just be weird.'

Gotcha. Right turn! Their 'conversation' ended at this point. "Whoa… *that's* the generator?" they both said.

"Somehow…" Doki stuttered, "I can't help but think that I saw this in a video game."

"You probably did… well, we gotta get rid of it. Nijimon?"

"Got it. Rainbow Light!"

"Somehow… it's not working," Niru and Doki observed. Their digimon continued its (or their? I dunno…) attack, but the generator wouldn't budge.

"Dani… if we can't get rid of the generator… our friends will still be trapped. And the forcefield…" she said, nearly in tears. "Why couldn't Lyra and Aaron have come back here to save them? They're stronger.

"I know Niri-ko… we'll find a way…" he whispered then took her hand. "I promise we'll get them out."

"You think we can?"

"I know *we* can. But you crying isn't going to help us. You've gotta be strong. The stronger we are, the stronger our digimon will be," he squeezed her hand reassuringly, acting as any friend would to their scared companion. She looked up then grinned.

"Right. Nijimon! Try it again!" she yelled.

"Rainbow… Light!" the generator shattered, spreading shrapnel throughout the room..

"Get down! Hanemon! Momitsumon!" Doki pushed Niru into the corner then shouted in alarm when he saw their digimon reduced to their baby forms cowering in the center of the room. "Gotcha!" he snatched them up and shoved them into Niru's arms. "I said get down!" The generator's shards had ceased their rain of terror, but now the building was collapsing around them.

"Dani… the others are still trapped out there… You get down here too… you'll be killed if the building hits you!"

"I've gotta protect you guys though… what would your dad do without you?" he smiled, knowing since her mom had left years earlier Niru's dad depended on her for many things.

"Dani-chan…" she started, huddling the baby digimon to herself. "Do you think I care about that? He'll manage. But I couldn't live with myself if one of my friends died because of me!" she shouted over the growing roar of the falling rubble. She was confused… Nijimon had de-digivolved, so she could no longer here Doki's thoughts. She didn't know what his motives are. From the corner of her eye she saw something glowing with a lilac shade… her D-watch. Her crest had been fulfilled… the crest of Kindness that she had inherited from her father. This just made her cry further… then Doki responded to her plea.

"Niri-ko… neither could I… so I gotta do this," she saw his watch now glowing to, a brilliant silver sphere of light from his left wrist. Honesty… his crest had been one of the first to be fulfilled for this group of digidestined… his had not been inherited… and she knew he wasn't lying because of it. Suddenly she jumped up and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the corner with her.

"If you're gonna die, you're not gonna do it alone…" she cradled the two baby digimon up to her stomach, trying to keep them between herself and Doki for protection.

"Niru! I won't let you die!" he yelled frantically, holding back tears. _Why won't she listen to me? She could die, and she doesn't even care?!_

"And I won't let you!" she screamed crying. Suddenly both their watches shone brighter.

"Wait… I've got an idea… grab my hand."

"What?"

"Just do it!" he grabbed her by the wrist and pushed his watch up to hers. The two spheres of light brightened and combined, then continued to grow, engulfing them both and their digimon in the lilac tinted silver light. "Hang on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" he huddled them both into the corner… moments later, the building had finished collapsing… the light faded away.

**********

"Dani… it's all… in ruins… there's no way any of the others survived that…" they each took their own digimon and began to wander out of the wreckage and settling dust. As they reached the edge of the destruction area, and stepped out into the mid-afternoon light, they heard a group of gasps from their left.

"Guys! You're alright!" Erika yelled and ran over to them, hugging Niru and squealing happily.

"Yeah!" A hyper voice called from behind them.

"Conamon, no!" (too late…) Doki was tackled by the overly-happy digimon, Hanemon jumping out of the way barely in time.

"Alright little cous!" even without the benefit of the DNA digivolution, Lyra and Aaron's brains appeared to be connected as they both congratulated their respective cousins. All the friends ran to each other, overjoyed with the reunion. And the song returned to the minds of the four who had saved the others… (Oye… time for cheapness… ^_^' but this did happen… -_-' ')

****

**********

~~Show me the way, give me a sign~~

__

Here is my reason, I've been given a sign… They all raced around, happy to be reunited. It seemed that everyone but Keiji was getting hugged… He stood there watching the others race to their family, or over to Kori or Re'i just to pick them up and spin them, since the two 7 and 8 year olds were the only ones of anywhere suitable size for such. Well… Minashigo wasn't getting much attention either, but he didn't seem to care.

****

~~Tell me the way we fall outta line~~

Finally Jennifer walked over to Keiji and put her elbow on his shoulder as she decided to annoy him. "What, you depressed 'cause guys don't hug, your only sibling is 3 hours old, and your 'girlfriend' is ignoring you??"

"Whatever, five hours, and shut up," he growled

__

That's how, Lyra thought with a laugh as she set little Kori down before running to Erika and hugging her. 

****

~~Is it today, is it tonight…~~

Chimon and Meomon sat happily reunited on a low tree branch. Most of the other digimon were the same way… but Nazomon stood silently by Minashigo, showing no clue to the existence of the fierce Wanimon he had been earlier… Conamon also showed no sign of the existence of Kanshumon, but because she was once more happily running around the field. The sun began to set on the whole happy scene (sorry I had to say that) and Lutramon sat with Erika as they watched Squirmamon (I have no clue why he de-evolved… probably hit the force field) hiding behind Keiji, in an attempt to avoid Jared.

****

~~The answer to our lives~~

Minashigo stood watching the others reunite formally… Jennifer now walked over to him, done tormenting Keiji for the moment. "You okay? I don't truly know you yet, but I know what your name means."

"Yeah, and thanks for being concerned… I'm fine. I don't have any family obviously… I don't even know who I am really… just that I'm a digidestined. You guys can be my family," he smiled with a sigh. "Maybe I'll get an answer here…"

****

~~Show me a reason, give me sign~~

"Yeah, well, if you ever need help, call me… or just come over," she said, handing him a piece of paper containing her phone number and address. "Just ask for Jennifer. Oop.. gotta go!" she said upon seeing Lyra torturing Jared again. Minashigo silently went to put the slip in his pocket, but something caught his eye… a note, reading 'See ya round, Minashi-chan' and a smiley face… "Thanks, Jen-ko…" he whispered and put the paper away.

****

~~Tell me the way we fall outta line~~

"Hey, KM…"

"What is it now, Koushiro?!" she always preferred to refer to him by his first name when he was bugging her. "If this is about a date, the answer is no."

"No… actually, you dropped this…" he said, holding up a necklace charm.

"Oh my god… my ruby. Thanks. Now get outta here," she said more indifferently than necessary. He handed her the charm, shrugged, and walked off with a sigh. As she held the stone in her hand, she realized that she should have been more polite… this was from her favorite necklace… "sorry, Keiji-kun," she whispered.

****

~~Is it today, or is it tonight?~~

__

It was today…Aaron thought as he laughed at Lyra walking past Jared and hitting him on the head. He then wandered over to his cousins, Erika and Kori. _Or was it…?_ He wondered as he watched Erika run over to fight with Jen over Jared yet again.

****

~~We'll find… the answer to our lives~~

__

Found it… Niru thought as she re-greeted her other best friends. It may have been only a few hours that they had been separated, but that had seemed like forever when there was an air of the possibility of never seeing each other again. She grew tired of talking with Kori and stood up, then looked around to see who she hadn't hugged yet…

****

~~Show me a reason, give me a sign~~

Doki stopped in his tracks… he'd been looking to see who he hadn't said hi to yet… and there was Niru, right in front of him, framed by the sunset. Less than a foot, in fact, because they had been nearly back to back before turning. They stared straight at each other, not knowing what to say now that fate had dealt them yet another 'maybe' hand.

****

~~Tell me the way we fall out of line~~

Lyra let go of her sister then looked around. Upon seeing Aaron, she ran over, and held out her arms. _Why not,_ they both figured. They had always hugged when they were younger, especially at celebrations… and they were still best friends, so why should now be any different? Lyra threw her arms around him.

****

~~Is it today, or is it tonight?~~

Neither Doki nor Niru knew what to say… After all they'd just been through… they just didn't know… Finally, Niru made a decision she thought she might regret later, and stepped forward, gently kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you… for saving us both." Doki just stared at her and blushed as a response.

****

~~We'll find… the answer…~~

Aaron's eyes suddenly shot open as he realized where he was. In the arms of the girl who had been his best friend for nine years… but was that it… he slowly pulled away, stunned at what he had just thought… Out of the corner of her eye, Lyra saw Doki and Niru… _How cute…_ she thought at the two eleven year olds, but it still made her sad… _Why am I upset about it? I know I'm not over-protective…_ Aaron was about to pull away from her… but then she heard the song's last words in the back of her mind and pulled him back. "Thank you Aaron… I found it…" she whispered.

"Found wha-" he was too surprised to finish when she kissed his cheek…

****

~~…to our lives.~~

"The answer…" she smiled and her eyes met his.

"Lyra… I…" he said un-surely. "Did too…" he decided to complete, before leaning forward and kissing her lips. Her eyes went wide as he did such, but then she relaxed… Meanwhile, anyone else who was watching, which was everyone by now, started doing the traditionally pathetic "Whoop, whoop!!" thing. Both Lyra and Aaron turned to look at them and snarled, suddenly wondered why the heck they were getting mad when the others 'spoke' the truth, and let their attention go back to each other. This resulted in an utter laugh riot from the rest of the group, but no one really cared.

"Alright," Erika called, "if I may suggest it… lets go home!"

Chad (miraculously) spoke: "We might have to leave them here…" pointing to Doki and Niru in a tree, and even more so towards Lyra and Aaron sitting underneath a tree talking and singing.

Keli sweat dropped, "Girls… we may have to do something about this… com'ere…"

Minashigo shrugged and sat back watching the others go about their business… _This is going to take a lot of getting used to…_he had never really been a member of a group of digidestined before… He'd been alone for as long as he could remember… which was since he was about 9… pretty pathetic, since he was somewhere around 14 or 15.

Moments later Kylie Marie and Erika were marching over to knock Niru and Doki from the tree, and Jennifer and Keli were headed for Lyra and Aaron, with Kori and Re'i in tow as an excuse. Kori had objected of course, saying how everyone was always mad at her anyway, and that Lyra had the worst temper so she didn't want to be anywhere near her when she was forced to end the little mood she was in.

"All right, you two! Break it up!" Jennifer yelled before grabbing Aaron's shirt collar and pulling him away. Lyra sighed as she sensed an oncoming lecture…

"You two need to get some fresh air!" Keli complained as she pulled Lyra to her feet and shoved her in the general direction of the rest of the group. At this point Aaron proved that he didn't know Keli to well.

"Hey!!! What's the big idea?!" he yelled at his 'attackers'.

"Simple," Keli said, getting that look in her eye. "We've got two eight year olds here. They shouldn't be watching PG material without their parents unless they've seen it before. And you two… had to be stopped before you went PG-13…"

Lyra growled in response to her sister's actions. This caused Kori to run back to the others and Re'i to stop walking in front of them laughing. "Dang… she doesn't have to do much of anything to scare them, does she? Aaron, I hope you realize she's gonna instantly traumatize any kids you have," Jennifer joked.

"Jen-ko… you're getting on my nerves fast… so shut up…"

**********

Once the interesting little group reached the gate again, they finally headed home… well, to the Izumi's house anyway, since that's where the gate was hooked to once more. "Hmm… Mom and Dad must be home…" Keiji mumbled. "Which means…" he trailed off.

"Go meet her," Kylie Marie responded. He looked at her in shock, not knowing what was more surprising; no one was rushing ahead of him to see the new baby, as he expected at least Erika to be doing, or the fact that KM had actually been the first one to speak. To him.

"OK… hey, wait… you guys are just trying to ditch me, aren't you?"

"Yeah… pretty much…" Keli grinned.

Niru was the last one to speak as they exited the house. "Keiji-kun, we'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Keiji smiled and walked slowly upstairs into the nursery. "Mom? Dad? Are you here?" he asked quietly. His mother, Yolei, signaled for him to be silent. He smiled again as his father motioned for him to look in the crib. There, sleeping wrapped in a blanket, lay a very young infant with a thin layer of hair the same shade of deep red as her fathers. "Hello Meghan..." he whispered....

Next Chapter: Dance and Consequences

Next one's the last one! And one of the more humorous ones! Since this was so pathetic that my ratings shall now be lower than Etchi-san's IQ! Oh, and this ends the action stuff. Sorry this part was all fluffy, and if you're wondering why the fic is rated PG-13 if the girls were preventing that level of schtuff from the couples… you obviously missed my 'french' in part 4. The next one, as I said, is mostly humour with a little romance and a slightly sappy/angst A.N. on the end.

Yeah, I know it was all corny and such… my thoughts exactly but what the heck I had to much sugar/caffine and Aaron had been obsessing over that song all week… ^_^' till next time… Heiwa! 

__   
/_n_\  
^_^ -- my extremely cheap attempt at a smiley of me, hat and all. You can do better? Prove it! E-mail me a better 1.


	6. Dance and Consequences

Okay, this ones a little bit shorter and more humor, some romance, and oh my god do my eyes deceive me is Minashigo-kun fitting in that well already… oh well… and sorry Erika but you remember this now don't you? Uh-huh… the day your lil' sis fought back… so there is Mimi-child bashing ahead… ok… 

Man… this whole story turned out fairly short… not even 18,000 words, discluding author's notes… unlike some of other people who I know (*cough*Logan*cough*Haruka*cough*) who consider 200,000 short… oh well… here we go!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own digimon, or Aaron Carter and his songs, or Matt and his songs… which I may say is the only good thing about the guy… (sorry Emily)

Next person who calls me Jeri for the ending A/N on this gets killed…

Digimon, G2: Digidestiny is © 2001 Neo! Anime, USA

**Reflection _Reflected_**

By Lyra Kamiya

**Chapter 6**

**Dance and Consequences**

The next two weeks flew by quickly. Things were going fairly normal, well, normal for a bunch of kids with digimon. The only slightly peculiar thing that had happened was a new digivice signal, but since it faded in and out, no one had thought much of it. The havoc within the group that hadn't existed for 8 years, since Re'i was born, now began again with Meghan. And the havoc that hadn't occurred for over 20 years was happening again...

"You're actually going to wear a skirt?!"

"Well, I do have a date and I thought I'd surprise him, sis."

"But you?! In a skirt?! You'll give Aaron a heart attack!" Keli was extremely shocked that her sister was going to be caught anything but dead in a skirt.

"Please... he is not his uncle," Jennifer on the other hand thought it was fantastic that Lyra was actually going to act like a normal girl for once. Except that there was no way her hat was leaving her head this eon.

"Jen-ko! You're one to talk," was all Keli could reply. 

*_*' ... Was quite literally Jennifer's response. _What business does she have saying I'm one to talk just because I *was* after her little brother..._

"Don't even think it, Jen-ko, 'cause he's mine!" Erika yelled from her location on the other end of the locker room.

"OW! Erika!!!"

"Oh, sorry KM..." Erika mumbled realizing she'd pulled Kylie Marie's hair in the midst of her yelling at Jennifer.

Kori did her classic look-up, sigh-and-adjust-her-glasses thing. This time, she actually spoke. "At least you guys actually have dates. Dad says I'm too young," she stated, pushing the frames back up her nose again.

"It's just as well. Who would you take anyway? Ben?" her sister asked.

"You mean Re'i?" Kori asked, blushing slightly, more out of the idea of her taking anyone to the dance than at the fact her sister thought she might like Re'i. "I don't really know..." she shrugged, before walking across the room and beginning to wash her glasses.

Erika took this opportunity to make yet another negative comment to the sister that she considered her slave. "Man... I don't know how they pass us off as related, cause they clearly mixed her up with someone else at the hospital. She messes with her glasses more than Keiji's mom. Me, I don't even have contacts, let alone glasses. And even with them, she still can't see that well if she likes the Hida kid."

Kori paused for a moment. Lyra, skirt and all, stood ready to pounce on Erika if Kori began to cry from the comment. Pajamon, Meomon, and Kokitsunemon quickly pushed in front of Samuimon to keep her from attacking her human's offender. Even Kawausomon appeared appalled at Erika. Kori calmly finished drying her lenses, placed them back on her face, and turned towards her sister. "At least I'm not completely blind," she grinned. "You wouldn't know a matching outfit if it bit you," she began walking out of the room. "Oh... and at least I'm not in love with goggle-boy the fourth."

Everyone stood dumbfounded. "Did... she..." Jennifer stuttered, "use... an... insult?"

"Alright Kori! Go Kori! Go Kori!" Lyra began chanting. The others, save Erika and Keli, joined in quickly.

"She insulted my little brother..." Keli stood in shock.

Jennifer stopped chanting momentarily. "So? I like him, but I don't care cause it was her first self-attained victory. Go Kori!" she re-began chanting.

"Kawausomon... I don't have that bad of fashion taste... do I?" Erika said shakily.

"Well..." ^_^' "Let's just say that you should see if KM has an extra sweater you can wear."

**********

Meanwhile, Doki had organized the guys into one corner of the boys' locker room. He was currently acting unto Minashigo much as his own father had to Ken. "Okay, listen up. this is gonna be Minashigo-kun's first major social event of his life, so we gotta support him during this. 'Lright? Any questions?"

"Yeah," Keiji and Jared said simultaneously, "who put you in charge?!" Keiji continued on his own, "I've got my own girl to be chasing after." Doki sweatdropped...

"He who has big mouth and little sense, had equally _big_ trouble and even more _little_ attention from girl who he is chasing," Aaron stated in a sage-like manner before bowing his head. "Takeru Takaishi, of Daisuke 'Bachelor-for-Life' Motomiya," he quoted. This caused Keiji to sneer, Minashigo to stand there with a blank look on his face, and the rest of the guys to fall on the floor laughing.

"Who're they…" Minashigo asked.

"Oh… sorry," Re'i explained, "Takeru is TK, Dani's dad. Daisuke is Davis, our soccer 'coach', though we normally ignore him." Re'i looked to make sure no one would hear him, "Keiji acts like him sometimes… he is in absolute love with Kylie Marie, and Daisuke was like that about Dani's mom," he whispered then grinned. Those who heard him stared in absolute disbelief… this was Re'i… Ben… Cody's kid, for goodness sakes! He didn't say stuff like that, let alone anything, often.

"Re'i… are you feeling alright?" Yoroimon asked from the counter. He was given a glare previously thought only to belong to Cody as a response. "I'm guessing that's a yes…"

"Chad? Chad? Chaaaaaad?" Conamon hopped around his bench frantically trying to get his attention. "I'm hungry! You hear me? HUN-GA-RY! Grrrrrrrrrr…"

"Here…" Chad glanced up and pulled some jerky from his bag. "Have this…"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were treating me like a dog," she whined.

"Well, until I can get some cake and stuff from the party… it'll have to do. I'm stuck with nothing but jerky to eat too."

"Okay."

Jared walked over and sat beside them, watching Conamon attempt to hold a strip of the jerky in her paw and eat it at the same time. She finally decided to lay down to do so. "Yo, as long as your phones are off anyway, thought I'd attempt a conversation with you." He sweatdropped as he watched Conamon come back for her 3rd slice of jerky, "I guess her eating habits explain why she's the only one who is almost always at rookie level… thought you were gonna leave her at home? Even if she is a digimon, she's still a girl and this is the guys' room. Oh well…"

"Mom doesn't approve of having a talking dog left at home… alone, and Conamon would have been mad if everyone had come but her. I thought you wanted to talk to me… she's not exactly my favorite subject…"

"Yeah, well, what I wanted to ask is what you think of him," he motioned to Minashigo, who was leaning against the corner with Nazomon at his side. "I know we've had newies before, but they've always been one of our group anyway. Minashigo… he's got no family, no history, no nothing, except Nazomon."

"Well," Chad shrugged, "he's a pretty good start… he can turn into Wanimon… and he's *not* exactly anyone I'd want to meet in a dark alley… Maybe he can make it around here. You know, we *all* are lucky, and have a good start in the friends area… Conamon gets annoying, but I can't remember what life was like without her now… and without her -- as Kanshumon -- I might not have a life to live right now…"

"Yeah…" Jared smiled as he looked down at the little blob named Hitomon who was nibbling at his own jerky strip.

"He shoots, he scores!"

"No-way, iie! That was soo double dribbling."

Chad sighed hard, and Jared expressed the same thought, "Though I think we'd be better off without having Aaron *and* Ausimon… It was okay when they were younger, but now that Aaron is 17… it ain't gonna be pretty." 

Chad sweatdropped as he heard a locker door get slammed against. "I can appreciate that… when he was younger and smaller he didn't hurt the lockers so much."

"Chad… Ausimon bounced off it… not Aaron." They both sighed. Re'i and Keiji sat down beside them, with the same expression on their faces.

"Pass it here, Aaron!"

"That wasn't Ausimon's voice," Keiji said in a shocked way.

"Got it!" Dani yelled. "Here, catch!"

"Intercepted," called a slightly muffled voice.

"I don't think that's a basketball term."

The group on the bench spun (or bounced) around, only to see to see that the middle section of the locker room had been transformed into a mini basketball court, with two trashcans on either set of lockers for baskets. It was human against digimon, with the digimon's hoop considerably lower… and the game was…

"_3-on-3_!" Yoroimon stared in awe, as did everyone else (except Conamon who was too interested in the last of the jerky to care). Sure enough, it was Guinamon, Ausimon, and Nazomon against Doki, Aaron, and…

"Minashigo, over here!!!"

The rest of the boys stared as their new friend instead pivoted and made a perfect shot into the basket. "That's it…" Chad complained, shoving a bench across the room and throwing a trashcan onto the counter, Full court! 5-on-5… In-trainings can ref, and Conamon… you can eat." He tossed her another pack of jerky, which she pulled open with her claws, then managed to pick up a piece with her paw and eat it.

**********

"…Come get it! People all around ya gotta…"

The dance was going smoothly… Yamato's band was going to play later, but for now Ken was acting as a DJ. "Erika!" Jared yelled and almost ran away, but then he realized something different. "Hey… your outfit's actually pretty cool tonight. Wait a minute…" he spun around three different ways, puzzled. "Where's Jen-ko? She's usually attacking me by the time you've been near me this long…"

"Over *there*," she said snidely, "teaching Minashi-**_chan_** how to dance." He looked over and was immediately shocked to see Jennifer and Minashigo happily dancing to the song.

"Looks like he didn't need _our_ help…" he laughed. Jennifer glanced over, acknowledged both him and Erika, smiled, then went back to dancing.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… just laughing at something Dani said earlier. Hey… he's pretty good."

"Yeah, *they* are," she shrugged.

"Bet we can top 'em," Jared grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the dance floor.

**********

"Your little brother appears to be having fun," Aaron smirked at Lyra's wide eyed look when she saw him willingly decide to dance with Erika.

"Yeah… wonder how much she paid him?"

"Oh… he just can't stand the competition and is trying to show Jen-ko what she's missing."

"You wanna show him what else she's missing? I bet it'd be fun to have two sets of us making her jealous."

"I'll take that bet… 15 bucks sound good to you?"

"Shazuka Goma-chan," Lyra laughed, then kissed his cheek and pulled him onto the floor alongside the others.

Aaron was also quite obsessed with this particular song because it was by a fellow kid named Aaron. He, Lyra, and Keli had all come towards the front of their larger group and were enjoying leading them through the song. He walked in front of everyone else and sang along with the verse, "Life's lookin' good with only 10 seconds left…" he paused as the father on the CD screamed his name, "Aaron!" "Grounded," he said, crossing his arms in an attempt to look cool that the twins quickly ended by shoving him over. "Hey… you two…" the twins grinned in response.

"People all around, ya gotta…"

**********

"Hi, Kori," Re'i smiled. "Why ya sitting here by yourself?"

"Oh… I'm a bit tired, that's all…" she responded with a sigh.

"Hmm… Hey, Minashigo's doing pretty good out there, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess he is… There's one thing that bugs me though… His eyes, did you take a good look at them?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Maybe it's nothing, Re'i-kun, but, it just seems to me… well, it's obvious that one of his eyes is blue and the other's green, but it also seems to me that the green one fades…" she said barely above a whisper.

"Fades?"

"Yeah, it turns white. They say eyes are the window to the soul, and if that's true, then maybe… his soul is lost…"

"That's a good assumption. Hey, since when were you the mystical type?" Re'i looked puzzled.

"Since I needed something to do lately… Erika hasn't been making me be her slave lately… she's to busy trying to figure out how having two slaves would work."

"Two?"

"I'm gonna have a little brother…"

"Oh… you know what, the way you described Minashigo's eyes… I think I've seen some like that before…"

"Yeah, I know where… Tim. Tim Stevenson, the son that Willis adopted. And you know what?" Re'i shook his head. "They're both orphans. Orphans with no past."

"Oh… weird…" he glanced at Kori, who shook her head in agreement and sighed.

**********

"Yo, Niru! Wait up!" KM called as she saw her walking away from the snack table. "man… your dad's a good DJ, Niru-ko."

"Thanks… even though he's not doing much now… the bands gonna be up in a song or two, so now the program that he and the Izumis wrote is doing the DJ-ing."

"Oh… well, its not like I'm gonna go compliment Keiji on a job well done by his parents, so no only is your dad a good DJ… he can program too!"

"Why don't you give Keiji a break…" KM gave her a disgusted look at that point. "No… not leave him alone, just… let him have a little fun. Dance with him or something, even if just once, then you can ditch him forever."

"Niru-ko… how much did he pay you to say that?"

"Thirty 'cause I kept insisting I wouldn't do that to a friend. He forgot an extra 10 to keep me from telling you. I'll give you half to go through with it."

"Nah… just give me 5 so I can buy some extra pizza…"

"Alright everyone! It's time to turn this party up!"

KM froze as she heard her dad come on stage, knowing what his first song would be. "Later… now… I'll go ahead and dance with him." With that she headed for the corner of the gym that Keiji had retreated to after giving up on KM and retrieving a slice of pizza. "Alright, Koushiro… on your feet."

"Wha-what the…?"

"I'll dance with you. But _only_ for this song," she grinned. 'Turn Around' was not exactly a truly romantic song, so Keiji Wouldn't over react *too* much.

Keiji dropped his palm top and stood up, following her like a lost sheep onto the dance floor. The first notes of the song were hit and… "Oh no!" Kylie Marie winced as not the start of the song that she expected to hear played, but instead…

"Gokigen na chou ni natte.."

Or something similar to that… she couldn't always understand her dad's lyrics, but she knew this song. "No… Koushiro, we're gonna have to dance later."

"But Ari-Ari-chan," he whined, calling her by her Japanese nickname, "You promised."

"OK, ok, fine," she growled and walked out to the area where her friends were all dancing. Doki and Niru jumped in beside them.

"Told you ya should…" Niru grinned to KM before Doki grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Keli soon dragged Chad onto the dance floor… and Kori sat quietly beside Re'i, watching all of them dance and smiling for the first time in forever. So what if it wasn't anywhere near a slow song… be they best friends, boyfriends, or both everyone was happily dancing but at last not alone. The parents who were on stage smiled as they watched their "reflections" dance… as the song says, it's Digidestiny…

And you might just be a mirror…

But a reflection can be a second chance…

The end….

For now…

_In loving memory of Debbie H. May your memory live on, and hope that I may be your second chance at life… Mom._

I dedicate this to my long departed mother Deborah… Although I live my life as Lyra, daughter of Sora and Tai, I must recognize reality, and I shall never forget her, and always love her, though I knew her for but two years of my life.

I live on mostly for my mother… for I feel I am and must be, her…

_Reflection Reflected_


End file.
